Ring of Harems
by Exotos135
Summary: It's April Fools' Day, and Star decides to get in the festive mood. However, when she can't find a prank that's exciting or fun by her standards, she decides to make her own... Rated K just to be sure.


**Happy April Fools' Day everyone! I hope you enjoy this one! I did rush this one like some of my other stories, but I tried to fix it the best I could before posting it.**

**Anyway, that is all I wanted to say. Have fun! And by the way, look out for the pie behind you!**

* * *

**(Diaz Household, Attic)**

Star went to the attic using the ladder, looking around once she got in. She found a familiar someone, her best friend Marco Diaz, checking an open treasure chest near an open window.

"There you are!" Star exclaimed, though this apparently didn't catch Marco's attention. The girl walked to the boy as she continued. "I've been looking everywhere for you! What are you even doing here?"

Without warning Marco turned around, holding a lot of practical prank supplies.

"I'm getting supplies for April Fools' Day!" Marco replied with excitement.

Marco looked at what he was holding, shrugged and then threw them away before returning to the chest.

"April Fools' Day?" Star repeated as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's a day where people pull out pranks on each other, mostly for fun and amusement." Marco explained as he took out a rubber chicken, which he threw away before continuing. "Some people like it, some people hate it, but I'm in the middle, since I got to admit some pranks are quite good while others are quite dangerous."

"Care to give me an example?" Star requested in excitement at the mention of "dangerous".

"I could tell you, but you're not close enough." Marco replied, who chuckled a bit before turning to Star and adding, "Could you come closer?"

Star raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but she quickly shrugged off the chuckle and returned to her cheery attitude. "Sure."

The girl whistled and took a few steps forward, Marco chuckling more and more loudly as the girl got closer. Eventually, Star stepped on a putrid banana peel and screamed as she slipped and hit the ground, causing Marco to laugh like crazy.

"There's your example, and a classic one at that." Marco said in the middle of his laughter.

The boy grabbed the banana peel and explained the prank as Star got up. "The classic banana peel prank. Someone steps on it while they're walking, and they slip, pretty basic and easy to do." explained Marco.

Star eyed and checked the banana peel as Marco continued. "I had to use a putrid one, since it was determined a long time ago that a normal banana peel wasn't slippery enough and wouldn't work. And now that I finished using this, there's only one thing to do."

Marco threw away the banana peel and it left through the window, apparently hitting a cat along the way from the meow that was heard outside. "But that's not the only prank you can do in this day. There are hundreds of other pranks you can use!"

With that said, Marco grabbed a couple of balloons and then closed the chest, getting up and carefully leaving the attic shortly afterwards. Excited to see what she could use for pranks, Star went to the chest, opened it... and was then disappointed when she couldn't find anything that she liked.

Star closed the chest and sighed in frustration, resting her elbow on the chest as she tried to think of something she could do for this special holiday. She immediately got an idea when she remembered something important, that being that she had a magical wand and a book that contained a lot of spells.

Once she got this idea, she smiled as she took out the wand from her pocket and the book from... nowhere, apparently, and then opened it and search through the pages. She finally got one that sounded decent to her: a ring from another dimension that had the power to make females fall over for the user.

"Hahaha! This is going to be my biggest prank ever!" Star exclaimed in excitement, throwing the book in the air and grabbing it before it hit the floor. "Now, what do I need to do to summon this thing?"

Star carefully read the book and then reopened the chest, taking out a chalk and closing it before she started to draw something on the ground. What she drew was a big circle with a heart on the center, with the additional detail of a pair of angel wings.

The girl looked at her drawing and smiled as she threw the chalk away. She then looked at the book again and, once she finished reading the next part, closed the book, raised her wand and said the next chant:

"Denuntiamus autem vobis, Amoris Ring!"

When the chant was cast, the circle emitted a pink color on the sides that brightened the whole room as the ground shaked and Star's wand turned completely white. It then shot a large, white laser that orbited around the circle as the heart inside turned red and started to... beat?

Eventually, the circle and heart turned completely white, right before apparently exploding with enough intensity to send Star flying to a wall... and sneakily enough to not be noticed by the rest of the family, somehow.

When the smoke dispersed Star got up and coughed a bit before she looked at the place where the circle used to be. The winged heart was nowhere to be seen, and there was also a golden ring hovering above it, with a pink jewel and a fiery pink aura surrounding it. Star jumped in joy once before she ran towards the ring, slowly reaching for it and then grabbing it... only for the aura to actually burn her.

The girl screamed and dropped the ring, the fiery aura ceasing to exist as the girl waved her hand. Once her hand no longer had the hot sensation, she turned to the ring and grabbed it with her other hand, this time without burning it.

After inspecting it once, Star smiled and giggled as she put the ring on her pocket. "Oh, Marcoooo!" called Star as she left the attic.

**(At the kitchen)**

Marco was eating a cheese sandwich when Star arrived and showed him the ring. The boy used his free hand and grabbed the ring while Star jumped up and down in excitement.

"So let me get this straight: you summoned a ring from another dimension that can make girls fall in love with the user, and you want me to have it?" Marco asked with a suspicious tone.

All Star did in response was rapidly nod with a goofy look on her face.

"And why exactly would you give this to me in April Fools' Day?" Marco questioned.

The girl stopped jumping and her goofy expression changed to a shocked one the instant she heard the question. She stuttered and looked everywhere at random as she tried to think for an answer, which only managed to make Marco more suspicious about the girl's motive. After a while, Star closed her eyes, and then-

"It's an apology gift from Valentine's Day!" Star blurted. She opened her eyes and used a calmer tone as she continued. "Yeah, I forgot to give you something that day, and I decided to give this to you in hopes that you could forgive me!"

Marco stood still and looked at Star, who posed a nervous smile and worried look. They remained like that for a long time, long enough for a tumbleweed to pass by before Marco laughed.

"Okay I guess that makes sense. Thanks for the gift, Star!" Marco said, leaving the kitchen as Star continued to hold her nervous smile. "But you know you didn't need to get it from another dimension. You could have enchanted an average ring with a love aura or something."

Once the boy had left Star caught her breath and turned to see Marco put on the ring right before he left the house. Once he had left, Star smiled victoriously at her success before remembering what Marco mentioned.

She took out her magical book and quickly searched for the love ring page... where she saw there was also a spell to enchant a common ring with a love aura.

"D'oh!" Star shouted in frustration.

**(Echo Creek Academy, Hallways)**

Marco went inside the academy and walked through the hallways and Miss Skullnick's classroom with the ring uncovered, which failed to have any effect on the girls he passed by. He continued to walk as he started to wonder if the ring worked at all.

"Something tells me this ring doesn't work at all." Marco remarked as he eyed the ring. "None of the women in the streets looked even interested in me, and the girls here don't even seem to notice it. Granted, since it is April Fools' Day-"

And then Marco crashed into Jackie, who briefly glanced at the ring and was then hypnotized by it. Marco scratched his head and backed away as Jackie felt a bit dizzy and her pupils became hearts, getting a sheepish smile as the boy looked at the girl and slightly panicked.

"Sorry Jackie, I wasn't watching where I was going." Marco apologized as he took a few steps backwards.

"You don't need to apologize, handsome." Jackie replied.

Marco opened his mouth and got ready to answer before he heard the tone Jackie said that... oh, and he also saw that her eyes had become hearts. Jackie leaned closer to him, licking her lips and closing her eyes as Marco finally understood what was happening.

"On second thought, this ring is without a doubt-" Marco started.

And then, without warning, Miss Skullnick busted open the door to her classroom open and went after Marco. She had the same hearts-for-pupils and smile as Jackie, although hers was a bit more subtle.

"The biggest mistake I've ever got from Star!" Marco screamed in shock and disgust, before adding in a calmer tone, "Of course, maybe it is a close second to the Monster Arm, but Star didn't really want to make him, she was just trying to help me."

Seeing the woman run after him, Marco remembered his current situation and screamed before running away as fast as he could. Along the way, the girls that failed to fall for Marco before got hearts in their eyes and ran after him as well, causing the boy to scream even louder and run even faster.

**(Back at the Diaz Household)**

Star sat on the couch, surfing through the channels with a completely bored look on her face. She then heard someone coming, so she got off the couch, went to the door and got a wide smile as she saw Marco was coming.

She tried to hold back her laughter as Marco reached the house and started to hit the door, Stan slowly walking to it and opening it to let Marco in. The boy quickly went inside, shut the door, looked around and then used some furniture to block it as Star grabbed her stomach and laughed like a hyena.

"Hahaha! Happy Aprils Fools' Day, Marco! You have been completely-" Star's victorious tone changed to a worried one when she saw Marco watching the door with anxiety. "What's wrong Marco? Why are you so anxious?"

"Well, do you remember when you told me about this ring and how it would make the girls fall for me?" Marco asked, earning a single nod from Star in response. "I forgot to think about this idea, because now the whole female side of the school is after me! They're literally outside the door, waiting for me to come out and kiss me to death or something!"

"I thought being chased and loved by hundreds of girls was something every teenage boy wanted." Star remarked in confusion.

"Star, I said the whole female side, which includes Miss Skullnick." Marco informed to the girl.

"Oh come on Marco, it can't be that bad." Star reassured to the worried teenager.

And then loud cheering and female voices calling Marco's name were heard coming from outside the house. Star still wasn't convinced, so Marco walked to the window and pointed at it, where Jackie, Miss Skullnick and the rest of the female side of the school trying to break through the door.

"Well, rats, it_ is_ that bad." Star remarked. "What are we going to do?"

"Well for starters, I want to know if this was supposed to be a prank." Marco replied. "It is April Fools' Day, so I guess it could make sense, but you were supposed to use one of the harmless pranks from the chest instead of summoning an item from another dimension!"

"But there was nothing fun or exciting in the chest!"

"Is giving me this ring without having any idea of what it could do and the end up having a good deal of females chase me over town to kiss me to death something fun or exciting?!"

"... No. And I'm sorry." Star replied with genuine remorse. "I definitely should have picked the pranks in the treasure chest instead of summoning something I didn't even test... But I do have an idea of how we can get out of this problem."

"I would tell you wewould do this my way, but I got nothing right now." Marco replied with a sigh. "Okay Star, what's your plan?"

"Alright, before I explain the plan, I have to warn you: For the first part we'll have to tame a transformed butterfly." Star warned in a serious tone as a butterfly arrived from... an open window, maybe.

"Excuse me?" Marco said in shock.

**(Outside)**

The "amoris-ified" girls and Miss Skullnick separated in two groups; one continued to cheer and call for Marco while the other used Jackie as a club to break open the door. Just as the door was about to be destroyed, part of the ceiling was destroyed when a giant transformed light blue butterfly went through it, Star taking a ride on its back while Marco tried to get on the butterfly's back.

Once he got to the back he grabbed Star's waist and the butterfly flew away the house... only to be spotted by Jackie and the rest of the girls shortly afterwards.

"Get that butterfly! That girl's taking away the most handsome boy in the world so she has it only for herself!" Jackie exclaimed.

The girls dropped Jackie and ran after the butterfly as fast as they could, Jackie getting up and catching up to them a moment later. The girls tried to jump, but the butterfly was way out of reach and it flew high enough above many of the buildings. The girls were about to run out of energy before Star taunted them by turning to the girls, giving them a derisive look as she pulled down one of her lower eyelids and sticked out her tongue.

"Star! What are you doing!?" Marco scolded as he pulled the girl back to the driver's seat.

"Relax Marco, we're out of their reach! There's nothing they can do about that!" and then Jackie came from the left, reached for Marco but only managed to unbalance him as she fell. Star grabbed the boy and pulled him back to the seat shortly after that happened. "What the heck was that all about?!"

They then looked down and saw that Miss Skullnick was punching the girl upwards, sending Brittany next to try catch Marco. The boy ducked before she had the chance to grab him and she fell down like Jackie.

"So what's your plan, Star?" Marco inquired.

"Well I got this idea from a movie: an old man said that a ring could not be destroyed by any mortal means, but if it was thrown in the fire that created it, then it would be destroyed for good!" Star explained as she maneuvered through the jumping girls.

"Your plan is to go to the dimension where you got it, whichever it is, and find the one who made it so he can destroy it?" Marco guessed with a bit of worry.

"No, my plan is to throw the ring to the nearest volcano." Star corrected before she backhandedly punched one of the jumping girls, who stood still for a moment before falling. "By the way, where is the nearest volcano?"

"There aren't any volcanoes in Echo Creek..." Marco responded, thinking about something as Star sighed in frustration. "But I think I know now what we can do instead. Quick, let me ride the butterfly!"

Star nodded and quickly swapped places with Marco, the boy making the transformed animal fly out of the town as fast as he could just as another girl was thrown, who flapped her wings in a futile attempt to stay airborne as she fell. The girls followed the butterfly just as the girl hit the ground face-first.

"Hey! Wait for me!" the girl called as she got up and followed the girls.

**(Pond outside of Echo Creek)**

The transformed butterfly landed near the pond. Marco and Star got off the butterfly's back and, before it flew away, Star turned it back to normal and she waved goodbye along with Marco. However, they soon put their guard up when they heard something... or someone, approaching. They turned around and saw some of the bushes shaking like mad, Marco reaching for the ring and Star tightly holding her wand as the sound got louder and louder.

And then the girls came from the bushes, running towards Marco as he took out the ring and threw it to the pond. Once the ring fell in the body of water, a random fish ate it, causing the nearby female fish to get hearts in their eyes and then chase him.

Back up, the girls and Miss Skullnick's eyes turned back to normal as they ran more slowly and slowly until they stopped as they reached for Marco. They then looked around in confusion as Star and Marco smiled and high-fived each other.

"Yep, they're back to normal!" Marco's relief soon turned into worry when he saw that the girls were looking at him and Star, most seeing them with a scowl. "And we have to explain everything to them. Who starts?"

"I will." Star answered. She took a step forward and faced the angry girls as she started her explanation. "Marco was getting ready to pull off an April Fools' Day prank, and I wanted to do a prank myself. However, I couldn't find anything that I thought would be fun to use, so I summoned this ring from another dimension and handed it over to Marco."

"At first I thought it was Star's prank, which it was, but I didn't knew that at the time." Marco interrupted, taking a step forward and facing the girls as he resumed the explanation. "It worked on Jackie, but it eventually got out of control and you were all affected. We're sorry for what happened, and we'll understand if you want to beat us up after this."

The girls stood there, exchanged angry looks... and immediately started to laugh out loud, confusing the duo.

"So this was an April Fools' Day prank!" said Jackie in the middle of her laughter. "Good job Marco, good job!"

_"What the heck is up with their reaction?" _Marco mentally questioned as the girls continued to compliment the boy's "prank" ring. "I think you didn't understand, this was not a prank of any kind, I put the ring just to get Jackie to fall in love me and it went out of control!"

"Don't try it Marco, we know you did this as a prank!" stated Miss Skullnick.

"In fact, since you did such a good job, I believe you need a little..." Brittany leaned forward until she met Marco face-to-face. "'reward'"

It didn't took long for Marco to realize what she meant. "No, I don't want a reward, I don't deserve anything!" Marco hastily replied as took a few steps backwards.

"Oh Marco, you're such a humble little boy! Since you're so humble, how about we double the reward?" Brittany replied as Miss Skullnick and some of the girls walked to her side.

The boy screamed and ran away as the girls and Miss Skullnick chased him, extending their hands and licking their lips as they tried to catch up to him.

"I think I should probably stay out of this "reward", I'm pretty sure I would only be a burden to Marco and make him an easier target for them." Star sadly remarked as Marco continued to run from the girls. "Still, this wasn't that bad for my first April Fools' Day prank. It could have been better though."

And then Jackie walked to Star as slowly and sneakily as possible. "So Star," Jackie uttered with an amused tone, scaring Star in the process. "you were the one who started this, weren't you?"

Star gulped and turned around to see Jackie give her a... suggestive look, not to mention that she had two other girls by her side. "Y-Yes, and I'm sorry for causing this in the first place." Star answered as she took a few steps backwards.

"Well then, since your first prank was such a 'success', It's only fair that we you give you a reward as well, don't you think?" Jackie said as the remaining girls went to her side.

Star gave the girls a sheepish smile before she ran away screaming, joining Marco as all the girls chased them back to Echo Creek.

**The End**


End file.
